EWF! Elemental Wrestaling Fediration
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always wanted to make it big in the EWF! After 4 years in the Developmental He's given a shot to join the main Roster of the EWF. Now all he has do do is make an impression, win as many matches as he can, Win a couple of titles... And Not Piss of the Heel Factions on his way to the top of the game. Easy Right?
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Naruto

Title: Elemental Wrestling Federation- EWF!

Rating: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always wanted to make it big in the EWF! After 4 years in the Developmental He's given a shot to join the main Roster of the EWF. Now all he has do do is make an impression, win as many matches as he can, Win a couple of titles... And Not Piss of the Heel Factions on his way to the top of the game. Easy Right?

Pairing: Naruto X Ino

Hello Everyone. Welcome to the EWF! I'm your head Booker and Master of Promotions Acoustic Ghost! Now I need your help. As head Booker I need to book some matchs. I'll take any and all books. Hell i'll even take Crossover books if they sound interesting.

I do not own Naruto or anything that makes it's way into the story.

000000000000000000000000

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Office of GM for EWF**

 **1200**

 _Talent:Uzumaki Naruto_

 _EWF official: Sarutobi Hiruzen_

The 4-year contract for the EWF flagship show had just been signed between the two parties. The First man in the room was a Veteran of the World Wrestling game. The man with over 1000 victories, has held multiple titles, including the EWF Championship belt a grand total of 20 times in his 40 year career. This man was 'The Monkey King' or at least that was his ring name. Now a days he oversaw the flag ship show of the company. Tuesday night, the Action Zone!

"And with that Naruto-kun I welcome you to the EWF family," said Sarutobi standing up and shaking the young man's hand.

The Young man before him stood at 6'2" with a solid build that made him look like a middle wight in the UFC, spiky sun-kissed blond hair, sea blue eyes that had a glint to them, three whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing a blue long sleeve button up shirt, black slacks and a pair of lofers. Of course if it was up to him he'd be wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, but he needed to let his boss know that he was serious.

"So when do I have my first match?" asked Naruto.

"Tonight on Action Zone. One of our Regular Jobbers (1) Mizuki just accepted an Offer from a rival company and we plan to let him go. Tonight is his last night and he thought he was going to go without a fight, since his former tag partner was injured during their feud. He has a promo set for tonight, but instead of him bad mouthing the company on his way out of the door, we've having you go in with a Shoot and beat him (2) That will close the door on Mizuki and open it for you," said Sarutobi.

"Mizuki huh? He was a one-half of the 4 time EWF tag Team Champions with Umino Iruka. He was being pushed for a International Championship shot against your son Asuma, but lost it after he popped hot for using steroids after that he lost it al.l He and Iruka racked up a string of Tag losses for 3 months straight, and individual losses as well. However since both are good you decided to put them into a Feud that would have Iruka go over. 3 Weeks ago During the XY and Rumble Pay-per-view Mizuki took a No holds barred match to far and put Iruka out for the next 3 months. His finisher is a 450 leg drop off the middle turnbuckle that he calls the Tiger Leg Drop.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a bit of shock. To know all of that with just a name was impressive. Hiruzen smiled. "I think your going to have a bright future here.

 **Location: Land of Fire, Burnton**

 **Fire House Arena**

 **1900- mid way though the Show.**

Ino Yamanaka glared at the screen as Mizuki was running off at the mouth after 'beating up' her Childhood friend Choji after he stepped into the ring to shut Mizuki up as he was disrespecting Iruka.

Ino was a beautiful young woman of 23 years young- never old- standing at 5'6" with a tone and slender build, Ino has fair skin, blue eyes, and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Ino's outfit consists of a purple top that left her arms, the valley between her breasts, black elbow pads, skin tight purple tights that stop in the middle of her thighs, and black boots with a strap on the top of the boot. Ino was part of a new Faction that had just come up not 6 months ago called Dynasty, 2nd Generation wrestlers.

Sighing She knew that Mizuki was about to get off Scott Free since they didn't have anyone who was free to face him anytime soon. Ino grit her teeth in anger as she watched Mizuki kick Choji. She prepared to walk out of there herself when Music started to play.

Out in the Arena

Mizuki a silver haired man who was 30 years old. Wearing a pair of green trunks (3) with his name stylized across the back. After 7 year of working at this Thanks-less job he was out. Soon to be on his way to the Underground Circuit. And the best part He didn't have to fight anyone.

"... And now EWF I leave this place with Not a beating like you wanted but a..." started Mizuki

Orange, Yellow, and red lights lit up the stage as a man walked out. He wore a pair of black that had a metallic shine to them, on the left leg was the word HOKAGE in orange, and PHENOMENAL on the right leg in red, a black jacket with no sleeves and a hood. (WWE: AJ Styles Phenomenal[3]) He struck a pose by squatting with his arms bent, before a cannon shot rung out and he jumped up taking his hood off, while throwing his arms out.

Walking up to the Ring he jumped into it, before taking the turnbuckle. He turned to Mizuki before smirking. Jumping down he walked over to the side of the ring and took a mic. Just as the music cuts.

Mizuki gets in Naruto's face. "Who the hell are you!" yelled Mizuki putting the mic up to his face.

The new face looked around. "I'm the new Face of this place. I'm The never say die, never sleeps, never quits, never taps, kinda guy. I'm Naruto, and if you think your walking out of here after discrete the squared circle, then you got another thing coming.

"You wanna go kid, fine. Lets go!" yelled Mizuki throwing the mic.

A Ref quickly came into the ring signaling the Match to begin. Once the bell Rang, Mizuki charged Naruto and pushed him into the corner, before reigning blow on the top of Naruto's head. Naruto pushed Mizuki off before firing back with his own left hand strikes. Naruto stopped after 5 before running to the ropes and bouncing off of them. Mizuki the in-ring vet that he was saw this and ducked a clothesline, Naurto bounced off the opposite ropes, before coming back with a Shotgun drop kick that sent Mizuki to the ground holding his chest!

Once on his back Naruto Kipped-up before yelling to the world. He hit the ropes before charging and in a show of atlatisium Naruto jumped onto the top rope, before doing a back back-flip off of the ropes and landing on mizuki's mid-section.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" chanted the arena as they were watching the match.

In the back Ino was quite impressed with the new guy. He was moving fast and his style was high Risk, high reward. It was the One thing Her stable was missing. Sure Choji and Shikamaru were a competent tag team, but in singles matches they were not ready for them.

"So how's the new guy doing?" asked a Young man as he walked up to Ino. Ino turned to look at him.

He was a tall young man, nearly 6'2" black hair pulled into a pineapple ponytail, a lazy look in his eyes, wearing black and silver pants with their Teams Shirt on it was Brawn, Beauty, and Brains, behind each was a silhouette of them. This was Nara Shikamaru or as his Ring name was just Shika. He was the 'Leader' of Dynasty and currently one-half of the EWF Tag team Champions along with Choji.

"He's doing fairly well for his first day here. Uh-oh," said Ino

Shika turned to the monitor and saw Mizuki hit a Super-kick square on Naruto's Jaw. Naruto hit the ground right in front of one of the Posts. Mizuki climbed the rope on the middle buckle.

"This is it," said Shika

Back in the ring.

Mizuki smirked down at the young idiot that had tried him. All this would do was submit his way out the door. Flipping off the rope going for the Tiger Leg Drop, only that for Naruto to roll out the way and Mizuki to land hard on his ass Hard. Mizuki opened his mouth, in a silent scream. Naruto rolled and picked Mizuki up over his shoulder. Spinning him around he hit him with the spinning Cutter AKA the Whirlpool destroyer, made famous by his Mother. Mizuki was out like a light.

Naruto rolled Mizuki over and pinned him.

1-2-3! DING! DING! DING!

"Here is your Winner Naruto!" yelled the Ring Announcer

Naruto rolled out of the Ring and smiled before throwing his hands up as his music played.

"Naruto. What a start to a caeer here in the EWF! Can you tell us what you plan to do now?" asked a Ring side Comentator.

Naruto breathing hard. "That's only the first step baby! I'm aiming to be the top of the game, so i'm saying it now Every title is now in danger. Watch yourselves, before The Fox is on the hunt," said Naruto at the top of the ramp.

Back in the back

Ino smiled. "I like him.. Plus he's kind of Cute," said Ino licking her lips

Shika snorted. "Please, every new guy is cute to you, besides he just got here and i'm pretty sure that Old Man Saru isn't going to allow him to climb high that fast. Besides with Taka holding the EWF Heavyweight Championship, the Women's Warrior Championship, and the BKB title (4), as well as currently having a shot at our titles, then it's going to be one hell of a war," saidShika

Ino smiled. "You let me handle this. I think it's time we extended our stable," said Ino

000000000000000000000000

And with that the first Chapter is done. And like I said before I'm taking booking from anyone who wants to see a fight. Infrequent Updates due to Club Rose and Purgatory being my main stories currently.

1: Someone who goes down in order to push others

2: On the Fly, no rehearsal or anything of the sort.

3: Aj styles theme song is owned by the WWE and I do not own it

4: The current titles in the EWF


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Naruto

Title: Elemental Wrestling Federation- EWF!

Rating: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always wanted to make it big in the EWF! After 4 years in the Developmental He's given a shot to join the main Roster of the EWF. Now all he has do do is make an impression, win as many matches as he can, Win a couple of titles... And Not Piss of the Heel Factions on his way to the top of the game. Easy Right?

Pairing: Naruto X Ino

I do not own Naruto or anything that makes it's way into the story.

"This is my ring!" speech

 _"Oh shit! This is gonna hurt!" thought_

" **Whirlpool Destroyer!" signature/ Finisher moves**

"Hello Sarutobi speaking," Cell phones/ Social Media

I hope you Guys enjoy this Story. It's a slow update. Also Send in the Matchs that you want to see.

000000000000000000000000

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: EWF HQ Gym**

 **time: 1400- 3 months after naruto's Debut.**

Naruto sighed as he finished his workout for the day. While Most superstars didn't start till nearly 9 Naruto always started his workouts at 0400 with a 5 mile run. Naruto made his way to the locker room to get dressed and head home.

"You leaving already Naruto-kun?" asked Anko making her way over to her friend and throwing a towel at Naruto.

Anko was one of the Women Warriors of the EWF as well as the number 1 contender for the Women's Warrior Championship. She was also a student of his mother's when she was first learning the Craft. She was also the first woman that Naruto ever slept with. Anko was a beautiful woman standing at 5'6 and a beautiful busty figure with plenty of muscle to go with it, purple hair that was done in a wild ponytail, brown eyes, wearing purple shorts, and a black tee-shirt, and running shoes.

"Yeah, that does it for me. I got to rest up. I have a match tomorrow night with Inuzuka Kiba," said Naruto wiping his face with a towel.

Anko whistled. "That's going to be a match. Didn't he win the New title they introduced at the Timeless pay-per-view event?" asked Anko.

"Yeah. He's the newly minted X-Divsion Champion. Along with the new Television and Heavyweight Championships. The EWF holds a lot of titles," said Naruto.

"Remember that Old Man Saru is pushing for there to be a second show. That's the only reason they added so many. Rumor has it that The Next PPV is going to be the official split," said Anko crossing her arms.

"Hey Anko who's the chick with the Blonde hair?" asked Naruto.

Anko turned her head and looked to where Naruto was pointing. "That's Yamanaka Ino of Dynasty. Their second generation stars. Their Dad's were The Trinity of Pain. Well have fun tonight kid," said Anko as Naruto walked away only to frown before heading over to Ino.

"Your playing a dangerous game here girl," said Anko glaring at Ino.

Ino set down her 40 pound weights and grabbed the 50's. "I don't know what your talking about Anko. Did that two-v-one match that you lost last week rattle your brains?," said Ino about to lift the weight in her left hand.

Anko grabbed Ino's wrist and despite Ino being strong she wasn't a match for Anko who had a killer finishing move and was one of the Strongest women on the roster. She was also a 3-time Women's Warrior Champion, only having lost it to injury, Kurenai, and Shizune before her last run in the Squared circle nearly a year ago

"Listen to me kid, that boy's mother was my trainer and I know what you've been doing behind closed doors with the Writers," said Anko making Ino grit her teeth. "He doesn't know about the backdoor politics that happen and he damn sure doesn't know about the things that happen when a story-line is changed at the last minute,"

Ino looked at Anko. "I'm just helping him out," said Ino yanking her hand away and pushing Anko away. "Besides me and my guys could use a push to move around in the ranks,"

Anko glared at Ino. "If my little brother gets hurt because of you, I'm going to beat you black and blue," said Anko before leaving the gym to go on a run.

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **Chizoro City**

 **time: 20:45, March 21, year 2017**

Naruto was making his way to the Ring with his music playing in the background. As he made it to the ring he was blasted from behind by something that felt like metal! Hitting the apron, he then felt stiff Kicks, before he was picked up and pushed into the Ring!

He looked up and saw that it was the X-Division Champion Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba stood at the same height as Naruto. Wild brown hair, wearing torn brown pants, brown boots, and a black leather jacket. In his hands was a Belt with a large- red X in the middle with the EWF logo inside of it. Kiba dropped the Belt and Removed his jacket. Kiba was one of the 'heels' currently in the company. While in real Life he was a fairly nice guy, while in character he was a wild mad-man. This match was suppose to be the end of Naruto's winning streak and allow Kiba to set up for a Title Defense at Showdown at the end of the month with Neji Hyuga 'leader' of the Hyuga Group.

Kiba picked Naruto Up and backed him into the ropes. "Play along. Fang over fang" whispered Kiba throwing Naruto into the other ropes.

Naruto bounced off the Ropes and caught a running European uppercut. Naruto hit the ground 'out' of it as Kiba grabbed a Mic! "You see this Hyuga! This is what's going to happen during our match at Showdown should you step into the Ring with me... Matter of fact. I think you need another lesson in what will happen!" yelled Kiba throwing the mic and picking Naruto up again.

Kiba began to hit Naruto wit stiff strikes! Music began to play as two people rushed to the Ring. Kiba didn't have time to react as he was hit with a clothesline that sent him end over end. Naruto was helped to his feet by a large Man. He stood at 6'9" with a figure that most wouldn't call 'athletic' long brown hair, a bandanna, the Dynasty shirt, black shorts, and boots. This was the 'Brawn' of Dynasty! Choji

Shikamaru Started Directing traffic. "Choji get him up!" yelled Shikamaru raising both hands n a lifting motion.

Choji put Kiba's head between his legs, before spinning him and lifting him to where his legs were sitting on Choji's Shoulders. Shikamaru got on the top turnbuckle and jumped off going for the Spinning Shadow press as Choji hit him with the Akamichi-Bomb Once on the Ground Kiba wasn't moving, but Naruto could see that He was alright. Choji and Shikamaru helped Naruto to his feet as the Music played again. Ino walked out in her ring gear, but with high heeled boots on instead of her ring boots since she wasn't fighting tonight. (1)

Ino got onto the Apron as Choji sat on the middle Rope and helped her into the ring. "Everyone in the Arena I want you all to get to your feet and Welcome the newest member of Dynasty. Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Ino into her Mic as she motioned people to get up.

Shikamaru put his hand on naruto's Shoulder and gave him a bro Hug. "Pick him up and hit him with the **Whirlpool Destroyer!** All will be explained later," yelled Shikamaru on the first half and whispering the second.

Naruto was confused at first, before he picked up Kiba and hit him with his Finisher as Naruto's music began to play. Naruto rolled to his Knees and got in Kiba's face talking trash. Ino Came to the Ring and held Naruto's hand up. Naruto embraced the cheers. As his Arm was raised. While this wasn't planned he'd roll with it for now. He was going to have to talk to Anko soon.

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Place: Gym inside of Uzumaki Residence**

 **time: Same time**

The woman watched as her son seemed to make a big splash tonight. She couldn't help the smile. Her Son was in his first Faction. Not far away her Cell Phone rang. Walking over to it she quickly picked it up.

"Uzukaki Kushina speaking," said Kushina.

"Kushina-sensei," came the voice of her-former- student Anko

"Oh hi Anko-kun. What can I do for you?" Asked Kushina.

"It's about Naruto and his new pals," said Anko though gritted teeth.

Kushina smiled. "You sound a little Jealous. I remember the day I caught you two fucking in my training Ring, while you were both in your ring gear. This sounds serious so i'll listen to what you have to say. After all what kind of mentor would I be if I didn't have advice for you," said Kushina smirking as she looked at her son make his way from the ring.

00000000000000000000000

Ding, ding, ding!

And that's match. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

1: Alone it's a spinning sit-out power-bomb. With Shikamaru it's a 360 spinning body press into a powerbomb.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Naruto

Title: Elemental Wrestling Federation- EWF!

Rating: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always wanted to make it big in the EWF! After 4 years in the Developmental He's given a shot to join the main Roster of the EWF. Now all he has do do is make an impression, win as many matches as he can, Win a couple of titles... And Not Piss of the Heel Factions on his way to the top of the game. Easy Right?

Pairing: Naruto X Ino

I do not own Naruto or anything that makes it's way into the story.

"This is my ring!" speech

"Oh shit! This is gonna hurt!" thought

" **Whirlpool Destroyer!" signature/ Finisher moves**

"Hello Sarutobi speaking," Cell phones/ Social Media

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Dynasty's Rebirth**

 **Location: Land of Fire, Horosaki**

 **Place: Central dome**

 **time: 1840**

Naruto breathed in a breath of air as he prepared to walk to the ring with Dynasty. All in full Ring gear and new shirts. Over the last week he had been in meetings with writers, executives, and trainers to prepare for this moment. Even their equipment had changed. Gone were the singles style of clothing they wore, Choji wore navy blue pants, boots, and no shirt, instead he wore the new Shirt that said Dynasty Across the front with Four siloests, but in the back was each of their names. Shikamaru wore the same pants as Choji and his ring boots, and Finally Ino wore skin tight pants, a black shirt that was a deep cut v-neck version over her normal ring gear. And finally Naruto wore the same shirt, but with a bandana tied in his hair.

"I still can't believe you were able to get me into the title hunt so quickly Ino-chan," said Naruto looking to his new 'friends'.

Ino smiled as she hooked her arms around Naruto. "in this business you need friends to watch your back and get you title matches" said Ino.

Naruto's Music came on as the Dynasty walked to the Ring. They walked with a swagger, and confidence that made everyone stand and cheer for the 'New Power group' in the EWF. In the last week or so the Writers, Executive, and Social Media had been hyping them up as the Second coming of the previous Generation. Once at the Ring Choji stepped onto the apron, before sitting on middle rope and pushing the top rope up. As he did this Shikamaru and Naruto grabbed one of Ino's arms and helped her into the Ring as she flipped her hair, before stepping in. Once in the ring Shikamaru and Naruto both took a Side of the ring, before getting in. Once inside the Ring they walked around for a moment, before each of the males took a Turnbuckle and stepped up. The cheers that got nearly blow the roof off the building.

Once the Music Stopped they were each handed a mic with Ino stepping up to the plate first.

"Last week, The industry was surprised by the sneak attack of a man who was suppose to represent the dawn of a new age. I saw this as a chance. A chance to ally with the best new talent on the Roster! So grateful was he to me and my brothers that he didn't just become an ally, but a full member of Dynasty!" said Ino getting a reaction from the crowd as she turned it over to Shkamaru.

"We all know that Dynasty has been dominating the Tag-team Division and Ino the Women's Division, but now we got our sights on Singles Gold, that's where Uzumaki comes in. We've been scouting for raw talent and low and behold we found the Son of Kushina 'The Red Death ' Uzumaki," Yelled Shikamaru in a lazy way.

"He's our new teammate and he will be the next X-Divison Champion!" roared Choji.

Naruto was actually surprised since Choji was quite a gentle man when out in public. Naruto shuck his head and got into character. "Kiba, Neji... I'm throwing my name into the hat for the title. Hell Let's make it a triple Threat at Showdown," said Naruto.

"Who desirves it more then...," started Ino only to get cut off by the hissing of a snake./

Turning to the entrance Ramp Everyone was caught of guard as a purple haired beauty made her way down. She wore a purple one piece that was unzipped just below her breasts, allowing you to see her rather large breasts, thigh high black boots, black finger-less gloves, and a long brown coat. She walked down the ring with a swing to her hips that made many know that the snake charmer was in the house!

"Hold on Ino, before you and your goons start making plans for the new kid you and me got business to finish," said Anko jumping in the ring as the three male members of Dynasty stood before Ino.

"What's that Anko?" asked ino.

"You got my belt and I want it back," said Anko growling into the mic.

"Please. No woman on the roster can beat me, no woman on the Roster has been able to stop me for the past 9 months," said Ino sweating somewhat.

"We'll see about that. I talked to Old man Saru and I'm calling my Mark. At Showdown we go bitch," said Anko throwing the Mic and leaping past the boys and began to hammer away at Ino! All the guys were shocked as Ino had no chance to retaliate as they fell to the ground. Quickly the males pulled Anko away, only for Ino to get past them and grab Anko in a headlock before running to the Turnbuckle hopping on the second one, spring boarding off, onto the third rope, before hitting Anko with a spinning Bulldog. Ino Like to call it Mind Transfer, the signature of her Father.

Anko lay on the ground as the music of Dynasty began to play.

 **Several minutes later back stage**

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto annoyed that Ino did that to his friend, while he knew that Anko was alright it was still something that needed to be addressed.

"Anko and I have been having an On again off again Rivalry for about a year now. This is just another chapter in that story," said Ino shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb with me Ino! I know Anko, she;s blunt as a bat, but she kept cutting her eyes at me during the Promo. If this has anything to do with me i'll...," started Naruto.

"Excuse me Mr Uzumaki," came a voice in the middle of their conversation. It was a production assistant. "Your scheduled match is next sir. You might want to get ready,"

Naruto nodded. "This isn't over," siad Naruto heading to his locker and grabbing his jacket.

Naruto walked out of the Locker room with both Shikamaru and Choji preparing for match. It was a singles match against a guy named Zaku. Naruto pulled on his Hoodie, before making his way to the Ring with Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Once he hit the Ramp his music began to play. It was decided by Management that they would test his Music as Dynasty's new theme before seeing if they needed a new song to get the crowd over. Once in the ring Naruto bumped Fists with Shikamaru and Choji, before hugging Ino, a forced hug at the moment, before the three stepped out of the Ring.

Blowing air could be heard as the next song began to play. Out came a man who had destruction on his mind. Zaku wore a para Military style gear. It was all part of his former gimmick as a Crazed man. Zaku was intense, but an ok guy. Getting into the Ring he couldn't stop his smirk as he prepared to Fight.

The bell Rang as the two Men locked up before Naruto forced Zaku into the corner, before hitting him with several punches. Zaku pushed Naruto, before slapping him in the face. Naruto grabbed his face, before picking Zaku up, before hitting him with the Whirlpool Cutter! After pinning him for the 3 count he got up and held his hands up as his new cohorts clapped from the side.

Ino smied, but on the inside she was fearful. The title was at stake as was the reborn Dynasty. She would need to play her hand very carefully, before maknig her next move.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. I know short chapter, but this was More or less a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the Showdown PPV


End file.
